Kitty
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Oneshot Edward has another nightmare, but this one takes the cake. A cake with whiskers, twitching ears, cute, fluffy tails...and a pissed off ED.


Disclaimer: ...

Tyxon: Ok. Now neither of us own FMA so... STOP STARING AT US! Please just... just go away... and no... no...no...no (Blinks) no...(blinks again)no...(narrows eyes) _no_ ...(Screams) _NO!_... we don't own... If you try anything we will glomp you with kittens I3 ...

-- no seriously we will...no joke. So...GO AWAY... realizes what he just said No DON'T LEAVE! READ READ REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!

Horselvr4evr123: Smacks Tyxon on the back of his head making him fall face first onto the floor Sorry! Ignore the idiot above. ;

Tyxon: Peels face off the floor and jumps onto feet, pointing Hey! Who're you calling an idiot? Glares

Horselvr4evr123: Smirks and sticks tongue out

Tyxon: Returns evil gesture

Random kitten pops up between them, causing them to temporarily forget their silent quarrel and spontaneously glomp the poor kitten.

Random kitty: "Mew!" X3

_**Kitty**_

Ed yawned lightly but kept his golden eyes closed, dreading having to wake up. As the slivers of sunlight penetrated the curtains, he rolled over onto his stomach with a groan and stuffed his head under the blanket. Snuggling further under the silky cloth, he flinched when something soft and dry brushed against his cheek.

Slowly he forced himself from his rather fitful slumber and opened an eye cautiously.

"Mew?"

Instantly both eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of a yellow and black kitten staring at him not two millimeters from his face. A yelp escaped his lips as he tumbled backward off the bed, a muffled, pain-filled cry coming from below him. Slowly he turned his head to the side, only to pull back slightly when a gray fur-patch was nearly embedded in his eye. Groggily he lifted the plush from under his neck and pulled it in front of his face.

"What the f-" He exclaimed as he sat up only to be tackled by another kitten who 'mewed' playfully, it's orange tail twitching with excitement.

Much faster than he would've liked, he became more awake and therefore more aware of his surroundings. Small patters sounded from behind him and hesitantly he tilted his head upward only to jolt in surprise when he met yet another furry face.

Ed screamed, shoving the cat hastily off his chest and jumped onto his feet. He panted, hand to his chest as he tried to regain his breath, only to lose it completely when he finally caught a glimpse of his surroundings in full.

Everywhere he looked, a pair of wide, innocent, kitten eyes stared back at him, tails of every color twitching in anticipation of play. From the floor, bed, to desk were the furry little creatures he had always denied Alphonse to keep. The blond gulped as he stared back at all those eyes. He jumped backwards when the hoard of kittens let out a simultaneous 'meow' then formed a giant wave that completely engulfed Ed, carrying him unwillingly downstairs, tumbling helplessly between the steps and kittens.

He looked up as he broke through the surface, eyes wide and mouth agape as he watched his brother surfing the wave with a kitten styled surf board.

"Alpho-" His words were cut off by the tons and tons of kittens, leaving only mumbled curses to be interpreted. Finding the surface yet again, he gasped for breath only to find himself outside, paling as the sight of the entire horizon of the Earth was covered with incoming kittens, all 'meowing' in delight.

Edward turned around, the edge of his mouth quivering, as he saw his brother standing there holding a small black kitten. Al chuckled weakly and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he stated, "Sorry Brother, they followed me home."

Ed fell to his knees, pulling his hair as he screamed bloody murder. "What the hell is going on!" He let out another scream, quickly falling into darkness.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Ed woke with a start, screaming as he bolted upright, his breathing shallow and harsh. Dishelved blond strands stuck to his sweat caked face. Golden eyes glanced around the room, slowly calming as he realized it was all just a dream. A nightmare, to be more precise.

With a deep sigh, he flopped his head back onto the pillow, only to squirm when the sun's rays touched his now closed eyes. Rolling onto his back, he groaned, whispering to himself, "Well, suppose I should get up now."

The teen's eyes fluttered open lazily, glazed over from lack of solid sleep. It wasn't until a small 'meow' pierced the silence did they snap open wide. There on his chest was a tiny, little yellow and black kitten. His pupils constricted into small pinpricks of black as he mentally relived his dream.

Downstairs Al sat calmly at the breakfast table, eating his eggs and taking a sip of milk when a loud scream echoed from Edward's room, "_ALPHONSE_!"

Said teen spurt out his milk, drenching the light blue tablecloth. That, however, was the least of his worries. Beads of sweat slid down his face as he frantically searched for the kitten he had found the day before and was planning on keeping secret.

Then it hit him. Gray eyes widened and turned in the direction of his brother's room upstairs, flinching with each shout, slam, or sparks of alchemy that resounded from that room. Al gulped, hoping the kitten was alright. Little did he know the kitten was bouncing around the room, blissfully unaware that the blond chasing it wasn't doing it for fun. Too young and innocent, it didn't realize Ed's metal arm had been transmutated into it's blade form, swung haphazardly around the room in attempts at swiping the poor creature.

Al lept from his chair as the door was flung open, a loud crack coming from right outside Ed's bedroom door. He flinched, recognizing the distinct sound of metal meeting drywall. The brunette smiled as the kitten bounded down the stairs, a happy cat-like smile on it's soft lips. He quickly made his way over and picked it up, cuddling the creature, laughing softly as it licked the tip of his nose.

Both heads snapped to the stairs where a very flustered and pissed-off Edward stood, furiously panting as he glared at the seemingly harmless kitten in his younger brother's arms. With his flesh hand he pointed at the kitten and dramatically seethed, "_You_!"

Al silently pointed at himself, face showing every ounce of his confusion. Ed's shoulders dropped, rolling his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, Al. Not you. That...that..._thing_." Al blinked, looking down at the kitten then back up, cocking his head to the side. "The kitten?"

Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously, no doubt plotting several painful ways to capture and mutilate the kitten, many of which included his Automail Blade. Al's eyes dilated and a single word crossed his lips in a nearly mute whisper,

"_Crap_."


End file.
